


That's nasty

by Somefatguy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 18:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somefatguy/pseuds/Somefatguy
Summary: Why does JK fixate on what wizards do with their poop?





	That's nasty

{GOF Quote -'Myrtle ... what lives in the lake, apart from the giant squid?' 'Oh, all sorts,' she said. 'I sometimes go down there ... sometimes don't have any choice, if someone flushes my toilet when I'm not expecting it...' Trying not to think about Moaning Myrtle zooming down a pipe to the lake with the contents of a toilet, - GOF Quote}

Harry decided that nothing was important enough to warrant swimming in the schools septic tank, in-front of everyone. The Boy-Who-Lived-To-Swim-In-Sewage. No thanks.

After the merpeople returned Ron to the shore, he was livid at not being rescued. He and his fellow hostages were more upset to find that they had been chucked in a toilet. Fleur and Cedric were ecstatic that they had used a spell that kept the filth from their mouths, and Victor Krum was violently ill. He also had a nasty case of tetanus.


End file.
